The Art of Seduction
by Edward's Necrophiliac
Summary: Bella and Edward are first rate players. Bella follows her usual dating plans to catch Edward's attention, but he doesn't buy it. Read as these two players go head to head to rad eachother out! AH.OOC.LEMONS.
1. Somewhere in New York

**My first full out lemon story! Youpi! Anyways, on wards with the details!**

**All human! This is my first attempt as well! OOC. **

**Rating: M **

**Setting: New York**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Fo Shizzle!**

**EPOV:**

"My life has gone down the drain. I can't sleep well, I'm thinking about smoking, and I just don't care...," I complained to the therapist. She's pretty cute. Nice eyes, nice body. But a high pitched voice.

"Well...I know some good sleeping pills like-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Valium? Oxazepam? I've tried them all. But they never work. I can't ever sleep because of her death. It's just...to much for me," I said. What a lie. Sometimes, women can be so easy. The ones that just go after what they want. They stand ground and try to play hard to get. But they obviously know they can't get passed a player. Players are like the people who can trample all over you if you bother trying to get around.

I sighed and unbuttoned my shirt. The therapist looked at my chest and gawked. That's it sweetheart. Another therapist to add to my list. It was as if stealing candy from a baby. Pretty much easy, considering they could sit and look at you all day, nodding and nodding as if they were part of some sort of bobble head family.

"I remember her saying, 'we'll be together forever. No worries.' But that soon ended, considering she crashed and burned," I said, sadly. Way too easy.

"Mr. Mason, have you ever thought about, looking forward? Maybe that could help you, not thinking about your girlfriends death," the therapist sympathized. I smirked, and came close to her face. Her blue eyes penetrating, and her breathing uneasy. I continued to smirk.

"Doctor, all you can do is block the thoughts, but never erase the memories," I said. I grasped her chin and brought her face closer to my own. She began gasping, and I was slightly worried about her health. I internally shrugged and locked lips with her.

I kissed her slowly, still holding her chin in my hands. She lost control, and wove her hands into my hair. Ah, the usual. Life is good.

**Somewhere in New York-BPOV:**

"Yeah, I'll catch him. Calm your panties Alice. He just zipped by me. Yes, now let me hang up! Fine! Bye!" I yelled into my phone. The usual conversation Alice and I have before I try and catch somebody. Alice is my best friend, and has been since my sophomore years. We have the same job so we decided to be roommates. We're both secretaries for Gucci. Alice has short spiky hair and is not taller than 5 feet. She has hazel eyes and a dazzling smile. Alice has a thing for fashion and shopping. She just HAS to be around a mall, if not she'd flip. It sometimes scares me.

I have brown hair that has layers and side bangs. My hair stops mid-shoulder. I have curves and killer legs. My eyes are a chocolate brown and my lips are full and pink. I'm not one to brag, but I think I'm very pretty. Enough about that, I have to now go on my 'mission.'

Most people call me a first rate player. I go around, dating numerous men at once and then just dumping them on the spot. I actually get kick out of it. I don't believe in true love though. I mean, what so true about your boyfriend knocking up your ex-best friend in high school? Nothing magical about that.

I jumped into my car, and started up the engine. I revved it, and then quickly pulled out of the nearby parking lot. I sped down the road, seeing my victims car. I think his name was Tyler or something.

He was being held up by golf carts.Perfect. I sped up, and then drove right into the rear of his car. I protected my face, and smiled. Plan set into full motion.

"The hell?!" I heard him yell from inside his car. I stiffled a giggle. 'Tyler' got out and then came up to my car. He knocked on my window, as I glanced up at him. He was trying to ease the pain in his neck. _Okay, now let him drown in my innocence and cuteness..._

I rolled down the window and fake shock crossed onto my face. "Are you alright?! Oh! I'm so sorry! A big car was trying to pass me by, and I jumped, being scared. I guess I was so scared that I actually sped up. I didn't realize that I was going so fast until I actually hit you," I said, making my eyes go wide.

"Oh! Oh no sweetheart! I'm really okay! Are you hurt?! I should get you to a doctor!" Tyler said, quickly forgetting about his neck. I batted my eyelashes.

"I'm fine. I just...I just wish that I wasn't so reckless with you. I'll pay for the damage. You must've hurt your neck badly. I'll take you to the hospital," I said innocently. He had this dazed look on his face, signaling that he was lost in my eyes._ What a sucker..._

I got out of my car and looked up at him_. Total hottie. Rich, sexy and very easy. He's perfect. _"No, the car is fine. Its good!" he said. The bumper of the car fell off. I stared at him with a cocked eyebrow. He laughed. "Still good." He patted the trunk of the car, and the wheel suddenly busted along with the other three. I jumped and still stared at him.

He laughed again and narrowed his eyes with a sleazy smile. "So...would you like to go to dinner sometime?" he asked. _Horrible setting to ask someone out, but I'll take him. _

"Sure, why not?" I said. Tyler smiled and then blood trickled out of his nose. I screeched and then pulled out a tissue to clean it. _This was going to be easy._

**EPOV:**

Now that's what I call therapy! The therapist led me out of her office, blushing. I turned to her and smirked. She continued blushing. I dipped down to her face level and stared into her eyes. "You're a wonderful therapist," I said before walking away.

I left the building, and then made a run towards my car. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked the ID. It was Emmett.

"Emmett, you need something?" I asked while driving.  
"Dude! I've tried EVERYTHING! I told the chick that I was sick and dying, but she still won't leave me the hell alone! Help me!" he yelled.

"I say you just marry her. I see no harm in that," I said.

"Are you crazy?! She's not even worth it anymore. Hell, I don't even know the chick's name. Jenny or Lily, I have no clue," Emmett complained. I laughed. It served him right.

"Well, I'll be there around 11:00. I'm going to drop by the club," I said.  
"Awe! You're gonna pick up another girl, eh? What, you weren't satisfied with the therapist?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, I'm 21. Every 21 year old who has sex is NEVER satisfied. Add that with being a player," I said before turning into the club.  
"Whatever you say man. Oh, that reminds me, Jasper did his first hooker. Better by him a present," Emmett said. I laughed.  
"Tell Jasper that I send him my gratitude," I said, and with that I hung up.

I parked my car in the parking lot, and turned my car off. Another car parked into the available parking spot. Then I saw it was two ladies. Hot ones at that. One of them had blond, straight hair and the other on had curly, black hair. The one with curly hair was cute. But the blond was a different story.

She stared at me with all this lust. If she wasn't hot, it'd actually scare me. I internally shrugged and walked inside the club. Music blared from all over the place. I made a quick turn towards the bar, and got a martini.

"Hey cutie," I heard from behind me. I turned around, and saw that it was the hot blond.  
"Well...Hello there," I said seductively.

"You wanna hit it off in the VIP rooms?" she sneered. I smiled and nodded.

We got a room, and then entered it. She locked the doors and pushed me on the bed. _A little pushy, but she'll do._

"So, what's your name?" she asked.  
"Edward," I answered. She smiled.  
"Edward...Hm...It's so...So...So...Sexy. Well, my name is Lauren. And I'm about let you have the time of your life," she said. _She also brags..._

Lauren climbed on top of me and ripped open my shirt. She stared and bit her lip. My eyes widened. I'm beginning to think that accepting her offer, was a bad idea. _You think?_

**BPOV: **

_Ugh, what an ass. He picks me up late? Me? Oh hell no..._

"Looks like Tyler boy is thinking about picking you up late," Alice laughed. I glared at her.

"Not with me he doesn't," I said. Alice went to sit on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Why are you at home? Shouldn't you be out?" I asked. She opened her little tub of Ben and Jerry's and began eating.

"Nope. Max is out of town. Doing God knows what," she said.

"Well then this is the perfect chance!" I yelled. Alice looked at me, confused.

"To what?" she asked with ice cream in her mouth. I sighed and walked over to her. I sat beside her and pursed my lips.

"To do what I do every night," I answered. Alice giggled.

"To become a player and have sex in bathrooms and offices? Hell no. I actually like Max. He's good," Alice said.

"C'mon. It couldn't hurt just to go to a club and dance for a bit, could it?" I asked. Alice laughed again.

"Bells, dancing to people these days is grinding. I'm not getting involved in that," Alice said.

"You never know, you may like it," I whispered.

"Wasn't it **you** that said it was disgusting?" Alice asked.

"Hey, that was my opinion," I shot at her.

"Well I second that opinion," she shot back. The doorbell rang. _Took you long enough..._

I opened the door and smiled seductively. Tyler was wearing a black button up shirt and dark washed jeans. Jeans?

"Ready?" he asked. _No, I was just waiting here for God knows how long till you came and picked me up..._

"Yup. Bye Ali!" I called before shutting the door.

"You look beautiful," Tyler said. _Yeah, I know I do..._

"And you look hot," I replied. _As if..._

**Well? What do you think? Review...Please?**

* * *


	2. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, faves etc. I have good plans with this story and I want to see if I can hit 100 reviews. I promise you that I will be updating tonight again, so look out for that. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: On profile. **

**EPOV:**

I shoved Lauren off of me, and made a run for the door. "EDDIE!" she screamed. My eyes widened and I ran right out of the club. I took my keys out and opened my car door. I jumped in and sped right out of the parking lot.

Once I was already 3 blocks away from the club, I pulled out my phone and attempted to call Emmett. Though my fingers were somewhat shaking with fear. After 2 re-dials, I was actually able to get the number in. Emmett answered on the second ring.

"Back so soon? What, did you go for a quickie?" Emmett answered.

"The girl was crazy. I ran out of there like a bat out of hell," I said. Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Well, hurry up and come home. We need to decide on some things. Major things," Emmett said.

"Mmhmm. I'll be there soon, bye," I shut my phone and put in the coffee holder.

I sighed. Sometimes being a player could be hard. Considering there were some sex-crazed psychos out there. Like Lauren for example. I shook my head and continued to drive home.

**BPOV:**

Ugh. What a dork this Tyler guy is. He never shuts up about his stupid job. Sure he's good looking, but he never tries to flirt. I tried playing footsie and he rejected me. ME! He's not getting any from me tonight.

"And you know the funny thing? Ha! He never even checked in! So we all thought he was some psycho path. Weird, hm?" Tyler asked, fully into his story. Gosh, was he lame or what? If he's this bad, then he's probably bad at sex too. I think I'll just ditch the idiot and go home. I'm not up for this anymore.

I smiled to Tyler. "Could you excuse me, I need to make a call outside," I said. Tyler nodded and grinned. I grabbed my coat and purse and stepped outside. Thank heavens. I don't know how long I'd be able to take another one of his stories. I started on foot back to my apartment. It's not that long, right?

While walking on the side walk, I felt a drop from the sky. I looked up, and it started to rain. UGH. Could this night get any worse?! Thunder cracked and lightning shot from the sky. I stood on the side of the road, away from the trees, shivering. I don't know how long I stood there, but a very expensive car screeched down the road. I smiled and waited for him to stop. The car halted to a stop, and somebody stepped out.

"Need a ride?" a husky voice said. I looked into the strangers eyes, and sure enough, I got aroused. They guy had sexy, shaggy hair that fell into his eyes. His chest was very muscular and a six pack was evident through his shirt. His skin was nice, russet colour and his dark eyes penetrated my chocolate ones. Very sexy. I smiled seductively. Screw Tyler, this guy was the one!

"Yeah. Thanks," I said to him. I walked around his car and got in, while he went to his side. He turned up the heater once he stepped in. I shivered lightly, feeling the goosebumps begin to form upon my arm. I rubbed my cold, wet hands together, trying to bring more warmth to my body. I didn't realise it, but the hot guy was staring at me. I look towards him with confused eyes.

"Sorry about this. I don't mean to intrude," I said innocently. I widened my eyes to give off more edge. The hot guy got this dazed look in his eyes and he smiled slyly.

"Would you like to come back to my place for a drink or something?" he asked. Of course that something meant sex. And I was more than willing to give into that. I smiled a sexy smile and flipped my hair across my shoulders.

"Of course I would," I said seductively. Hottie McHottie laughed and revved the engine. Soon we were speeding away to his house. Where very pleasurable events would take place.

**EPOV:**

I walked into my apartment and saw that Emmett was sitting on the leather couch, flipping through the channels. He had on sweats and a white t-shirt, something he usually wouldn't wear. I gave him a skeptical look.

"What's the special occasion?" I asked him. Emmett's eyes didn't snap away from the television.

"Nothing. It's just the fact that I'm trying to plot something for that woman that won't leave me the hell alone. I told her I'm dying, yet she still clings on like I expect her to be my widow or something," he answered. Down the hall, a faint moan grew. I sighed. Jasper.

"I have two comments. One; just marry the girl. There's always divorce." Emmett was about to reply, but I held up my finger, indicating not to interrupt. "And two; why can't Jasper have sex somewhere else? It's kind of awkward when I'm trying to _sleep_ and they're banging on the wall," I continued. Emmett chuckled.

"I'm not marrying the girl. I'd probably divorce her in the next week or so. So no to that," he said. I shook my head at him and went to my room to change. I picked out a pair of gray sweats and a black shirt, before going in to shower.

I turned up the hot water and stripped. When I stepped in, the water kind of burned my skin, but I didn't complain. It was somewhat relaxing. I sighed as the water tumbled down onto my stressed hair. After it was soaked, I lathered it with my shampoo, and quickly washed it out. I washed my body with my Axe body wash and wrapped my waist in a towel as I stepped out.

Steam was everywhere in the bathroom. I walked to my bathroom mirror, and wiped the steam off of it. I quickly dressed and then attempted to dry my hair with a towel. Though it fell into my eyes as usual.

I walked out of the bathroom and put my clothes in the hamper, for the maid Carlita to wash. I then went outside to join Emmett, seeing that Jasper was still taking care of business. Emmett was talking on the phone, ordering Chinese food. I sat beside him and turned my attention back to the TV. I shook my head at Emmett.

He hung up and grabbed the remote from my hand. "Porn?" I asked him. Emmett looked at me like he just saw a rat with no feet.

"Dude, I'm home. With no chick to bang. What other options do I have? No way in hell will I be pleasuring myself anytime soon, so I have to settle for this. Besides, you have a TV, start using it," Emmett said.

"Sorry, but even if I wanted to watch TV in there, I would be distracted by the moans coming from the other side of the wall." I heard a door open and voices filled the hall.

"Thanks for that. I really appreciate it," I heard a woman's voice say. Emmett and I looked back and saw that Jasper was with some red head.

"Oh, any time you want to come down for a drink, you're more than welcome," Jasper said. I sighed at him. In other words "the next time you want a drink, come for sex instead" was what he really meant. The lady gave Jasper and peck goodbye and winked at Emmet and I before leaving.

"She's hot, but not all that good...," Jasper muttered. Emmett's eyes widened.

"HA! I had to sit through God knows how long, listening to _your _moans of _pleasure_. If I didn't know myself, I'd say that was the best sex you've ever had!" Emmett accused. I laughed.

"Yeah whatever. What's for dinner?" Jasper asked, changing the subject.

"Chinese and porn," Emmett answered, going through a list of selections. Jasper laughed and took the seat next to me.

"Go with something more original, I'm getting bored with the blonds," Jasper complained.

I turned to glare at him. "You had sex with a red head! Not a blond you idiot!"

"Does it really matter if you pay attention or not? Sex is sex. There's no difference," he said. I rolled my eyes at him. Somebody knocked on the door, bringing me out of my thoughts. Jasper and Emmett were too engrossed with the television, so I had no choice but to get it.

"Emmett, the money please?" I asked with my hand out. Emmett handed me a 50.00 without breaking his eyes away from the show. I walked to the door, and pulled it open. I broke out into a grin as I layed eyes onto the delivery girl.

She was very cute. Asian, with nice dark eyes, mid-shoulder black hair that had dark red highlights running through, and a very small mini skirt accompanied with a black lace tube top. "Well, hello there," I said softly. She breathed in deeply and looked at me through her dark lashes.

"Hi," she said with a slight Chinese accent.

"How much will that be?" I asked her, getting closer. Our chest were slightly touching.

"43.24. Do you mind giving a tip?" I smiled.

"I don't mind at all," I answered. The bag of food was placed in her hands, in front of her chest. "Here, let me get that for you," I said. I grabbed the bag from her, and my fingertips brushed the lane between her breasts. She bit her lip in satisfaction.

My face inched closer to hers, and I saw that she licked her lips in subtle hunger. I winked and locked lips with her. She tasted like a mixture of strawberries and watermelon. I licked her lips, tasting more of the delicious taste. She moaned and opened her mouth slightly, awaiting my tongue. Our tongues moved from left to right, dancing in pleasure.

"Hey Edward! The food here, or what?" Emmett asked from inside. I sighed and moved away. She pouted slightly and pushed out her bottom lip. I grabbed her hand, having the food in the other. I pulled her inside and set the food in front of Emmett. By now he was just staring at the girl.

"Dude, how do you do it?" he asked me. I laughed out loud and brought the delivery girl to my room.

"And what's your name?" I asked seductively. I set her on the bed and straddled her.

"Kiew Lan," she answered, pushing out her chest. My nose skimmed her collarbone. She moaned and braided her tiny hands in my hair.

"Hmm...And what does 'Kiew Lan' mean?" I asked again. She was breathing eratically as my tongue licked the lace on her tube top.

"B-beautiful orchid."

"That you are sexy, that you are." I connected lips with her and pushed her back onto the bed, ready for the games to begin.

**BPOV:**

I learned that this strange man's name was Jacob. He was really funny, especially when drunk. By now, we had already gone through 2 bottles of wine and we were drunk like hell. We were sitting on his white leather couch, drinking another cup of red wine. I took of sip of my own, and smiled sleazy. Jacob grabbed the glasses and set them on the coffee table in front of us.

He hovered over me and traced my curves with his hands. My head hit the arm of the sofa and I stared at him with lustful eyes. His lips came down forcefully against my own, as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and arched my back.

I heard him inhale deeply, as he pushed my waist back down. My lips kissed the base of his throat and I worked my way down, unbuttoning his shirt. Jacob unzipped my purple dress, and I kicked off my shoes. I was left with my matching black bra and thong. Jacob's tongue darted out and I thought I saw a little drool trickle to the tip. I smirked and lapped tongues with him.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I'm starting the third chapter now. Sorry I didn't continue far with the lemons, but I didn't want to bring both in at the same time. Can I at least get 4 reviews? Most authors ask for 10, but I'm only asking for 4. Or at least a alert or favourite. Please? Thanks for reading ;)**


	3. Fun Filled Nights

**Yay! Each and every person that reviewed, favourited etc, gets a magical DDR playing Edward. Either that or smexy doctor Edward. You choose. Thanks again!**

**Slight Warning: This story may go the distance. In other words, very graphic lemons will be pronounced. I tried to let my imagination wander, but I'm a 12 year old virgin. Bear with me.

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

Jacob's hands traveled down towards my strapless bra, as his eyes drowned in lust. I'm not sure how he had done it, but in one swift motion, he had my bra flung across the head of the television. I looked towards it and pursed my lips. Jacob grinded into me, and I moaned, arching my back.

His tongue swirled around my nipple, and he massaged the other erect one in his large, warm hand. He bit down lightly, and a scream bursted through me. I rocked into him slightly, trying my best to contain myself. Jacob's mouth switched to the other, and I decided that it was my turn.

"Ever done it on a chair?" I asked, now straddling him. His eyes widened as he ran me down to his office, settling himself in his black leather office chair. I closed the door and leaned my back against in. Jacob sat there, staring at me, not knowing what to do.

"This is your first time like this?" I guessed. I already knew the answer, but I choose to ask anyways.

"Well you see...I...Erm...Yeah, it is," he finally spluttered out. I giggled and shook my head.

"It's okay. I was confused at first as well. So spread your legs so they rest on arms," I told him. Jacob did as he was told, and fought to put his legs on the arms of his chair. Though his boxers were making it extremely difficult. I stared at his dark green boxers, and glared. Stupid boxers...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. There's something wrong here," I said, shaking my head. I stood in front of Jacob, and rubbed my hand over the evident buldge. Very hard. I smirked.

"You all hard for me?" I asked him. Jacob gulped and nodded. "Good," I muttered. I gripped the waistband of Jacob's boxers, and tore them off. His erection sprung up and Jacob moaned in slight pain. I grasped his chin, rough in my hands, and forced him to look into my eyes.

"Does that hurt?" I asked innocently. Jacob nodded again. I pursed my lips. "Poor baby. Let help you with that," I said, getting on my knees. Jacob made way to move his legs, but I stopped him.

"You sit back and relax. I'm going to work you _all_ night long." I roughly grabbed his member and looked at Jacob from under my eyelashes. I smiled and opened my mouth, slipping him in. Jacob's eyes widened and he threw his head back, moaning. I put my hands on his thighs, and bobbed my head. Jacob's hands knotted into my hair, as he guided my head.

"Shit...You...Oh crap...," he moaned out. I internally smirked. I opened my eyes as I stared up at him. His face was priceless! It was slightly scrunched up, and he panted heavily, still guiding me up and down his shaft.

His length pounded in my mouth, signaling me that he was well on his way. "Faster...Harder...," he moaned out. I did as he asked and waited for him to realease.

"Ugh! DEAR GOD!" he yelled out. I sucked him one last time, and felt the warm, sticky come fill my mouth. I popped the head and left my mouth in a small 'O' shape. I then swallowed him with my mouth like that. I licked my lips and allowed my hands to trail down my body.

Jacob's breath hitched as my hands ran down my nipples, carefully caressing them. I moaned quietly, continuing down to my throbbing core. My hands reached the edges of my thong, and I slipped it off pain-stakingly slow. Jacob huffed and narrowed his eyes. I giggled and continued to take them off.

Once they were off, I flung them into Jacob's face. He bunched them and licked, staring at me with a small grin. I rolled my eyes and stroked my creamy white legs. Jacob sat up and watched wherever my hands roamed. They finally found my center and I traced my nub with my middle finger. I sat down on the floor, deciding to make things easier.

I spread my legs again, and stroked my clit. I moaned and bit my bottom lip. Jacob's eyes clouded with lust. My middle finger dipped into my wet, needy core, and pumped. I bucked my hips in response, and continued to rub myself. I added a finger and thrusted faster. I moaned and threw my head back. I squeezed my left breast and added a final finger.

I checked in on Jacob and saw that he was about to pass out. If I weren't in such a haze right now, I'd burst with laughter. "Jakey...," I cooed, moaning right after.

"Wha? Uh, uh huh?" was his response. I pumped deeper and rubbed faster.

"I'm going...to come...," I whispered seductively. Jacob smiled, as if he were in his perfect heaven.

"Go ahead, come. I'll...I'll just sit here...and watch...," he mumbled. I moaned and continued to thrust. I screamed when I felt the familiar knotting in my stomach. I then released onto my hands, panting heavily. I sighed and began pulling my fingers out.

"Nu uh. Stop there kitty. Get yourself over here," Jacob motioned with his finger. I crawled over to him, my fingers still inside of me, and looked up.

"Yes master?" I asked innocently. Jacob smirked and pulled me up on the chair, allowing me to kneel in between his spread out legs.

"You're going to do two jobs at once," he said. Where was this guy when I needed him the most?

**EPOV: **

Kiew Lan wrapped her legs around my waist, and ground into me. I groaned in her mouth. Our tongues danced, as we both created friction through our clothes. I grabbed a handful of her top, and pulled it over her head. I smiled when I saw that she was braless.

"I wonder if it's the exact same under that nice mini skirt," I said, smiling.

"Fat chance...," she whispered. Her lips trailed wet kisses down my neck and she quickly removed my top as well. She pushed me onto my back and straddled me. Her hands flew to my sweats and she took them off. Just when she was going to go for my boxers, I stopped her.

"You're too over dressed," I said. I snaked my hand under her skirt and felt her black G-string. I took it off and swung it around my fingers.

"You mind if I keep this?" I asked her. Kiew Lan shook her head. I reached over to my beside table, and put her G-string in the little drawer. I turned back to her and licked her nipple, and my hands advanced for her little prize. She cried out and arched, as she pulled on my hair, pushing me more into her chest. I smirked and pushed a finger inside of her. Damn, she was so wet.

Kiew Lan rose her hips and moaned loudly. Her hands twitched towards my boxers, and this time I allowed her. She quickly took off my boxers and flung them somewhere. She began pumping my member and circling the head. I moaned and rocked my hips into her hand.

She then tugged on my member, knocking the breath out of me. She spread her legs wider, and tugged again to her leaking center. I took my finger out and toyed with her nipple again. She slipped me into her and began bucking her hips, begging. I licked the valley between her breasts and began thrusting. Hard.

Her screams filled the room, and the head of the bed began to hit the wall. I felt her at her peak, and I pulled out. Kiew Lan opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Before she could say anything else, I flipped her over, and thrusted in behind. Her nails clawed at the comforter and her legs began to wobble. Her peak soon came around again, and she orgasmed.

I still hadn't, so I thrusted faster into her. Kiew Lan thrusted back with her own force against me. I tightened my grip on her waist, and groaned when I spilled inside of her. She panted heavily, but kept her stance on the bed. I tried to clear my thoughts in my mind.

Faint cussing was heard down the hall.

_"Sir! Please! No! You don't want to go down there! I beg of you! Come back!" _Emmett screamed. Somebody barked a foreign language at Emmett. Kiew Lan and I turned our heads to the door and widened our eyes. I tried to pull out of her, but I wasn't quick enough. The door bursted open, and in stepped a old Chinese man. His eyes were wide as dinner plates and his jaw was dropped to his fullest.

Who would have that reaction? You send your daughter to drop off some food, she doesn't come home, you go look for her and then you find out that she's being doggy styled by a complete stranger.

I am in deep, deep, deep shit. I was too scared to move, so I was basically still in Kiew Lan, halfway. Hopefully the old man wouldn't sue me for statutory rape.

"Daddy...," Kiew Lan began. But her father cut her off, raging with anger.

He began to spit words between his teeth, and then his volume increased. I looked down and saw Kiew Lan's and my connected bodies, and quickly pulled out. I silently found my boxers and tried to slip out of the room. Kiew Lan's father saw me and he took off his shoe. He ran at me and whacked me upside the head. I stumbled back and caressed the spot that he hit.

"What's wrong wit chu?! You go an have de sex with ma daughter! Why? I will sue you! Rapist!" he screamed, trying to speak English.

"Papa! Shut up! You know nothing! You idiot! Don't sue him, I allowed him to have sex with me!" Kiew Lan shouted back. Her father then came at her and shouted in her face. He grabbed her arm and towed her out of my room, still naked. I waited in my room until they were gone. I heard thrashing and paintings falling. Finally, the door shut and there was silence.

I peeked out of my room to see if he was still there. All I saw were the many paintings on the ground, and a shocked Jasper and Emmett. "Shit man, that's some crazy ass sex you had, going on there," Emmett muttered.

I shrugged and walked to the kitchen, finally able to eat the Chinese food in felicity.

**BPOV:**

Jacob grabbed one of my hands and quickly put it on his shaft. I felt it twitch under my palm. My tongue moisturized my fairly dry lips. My hand began pumping again, as I stroked Jacob's length. We both moaned at the same time. I thrusted harder and stroked faster. Jacob's hand rested on my left breast, tinkering with the purt nipple.

His lips began sucking and nipping my ivory white neck. I panted and I whimpered in ecstasy as I felt the familiar liquid seep into my hand. Jacob's hands grabbed my waist roughly, and he forced me onto him. I threw my head back and screamed. Jacob didn't move as I accommodated his size. When I felt ready, I jumped up and thrusted back onto him.

Him and I moaned. I continued to bounce on him, as he suckled on my erect nipples. Shocks piled in my bundle of nerves, signaling that I was close. Jacob's hands clasped against my ribs, and then he began thrusting upwards. He removed one of his hands and massaged my clit, fulfilling my wishes. Air wouldn't pass through, but I could care less at the moment. I was in pleasure land. I shut my eyes tightly, and try to blind the brightening sparks shooting through my closed eyelids.

The knotting in my stomach stopped, and I was able to breathe again. I opened my eyes and saw that Jacob was breathing just a heavy as myself. I smirked and pecked his lips, going on with a charade. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close, still inside of me. I sighed deeply into his chest, and listened to his heartbeat.

I felt a pang of guilt as I thought about leaving so suddenly. Instead, I promised myself that I'd leave in the morning. The last thing I remember, was Jacob picking me up and setting me onto his bed. With that, I feel into a peaceful sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up the next morning, on full alert. I peered over beside me and saw that Jacob was still sleeping. My hand shot out and I stroked his cheek lightly, as a way of saying good-bye. I internally sighed as I picked myself up, and quietly walked out to his living room. I found my clothes in a hurry and put them on with any noise. I slipped on my heels and attempted to fix the mess of my hair. After I tamed it, I grabbed my clutch and ran out of the door.

Who knew what time it was? 10:00, 12:00, maybe even 6:00 in the morning. I found a taxi and halted it to a stop with my hand. I jumped into the car and told the directions to the drive. He kept whisking a wink at me every few seconds, and it'd annoy the crap out of me.

Once I reached my own apartment, I greeted Gregory the doorman, and walked inside the elevator. I pressed my number and looked up at the screen anxiously. It wasn't the fact that I really wanted to get into my apartment. It was the fact that a guy with really bad skin was trying to make a move on me. The number dinged and when the doors opened, I ran out. I fumbled with my keys until I got the right one and shut the door once I was inside.

I sighed. What a hectic day. Alice walked out, her hair a mess and her eyes groggy. "The hell?" she muttered. I smiled sheepishly and waved.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked with more volume.

"I'm not sure if you forgot, but I live her too," I said, slightly offended.

"No. I mean what the hell are you doing here at 5 in the frigging morning?!" she asked, clearly irritated. I pursed my lips. 5:00 in the morning? It was that early?

"Well...You see...I kinda...Erm...Um. Here, lets put it this way. I had sex with somebody and I had to leave there ASAP. Better?"

"Whatever. Just try to open the damn door quietly next time," she murmured, walking back to her bedroom.

"Yeah, okay," I whispered to no one. I took off my shoes and set my clutch on the table. I knew that I wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, so I strutted over to the couch and flicked on the television. Preparing for a couple hours of boredom.

* * *

**Sweet Mother of Mary, I'm am terribly sorry that this chapter wasn't up yesterday. Something was wrong with my connection, and on top of that, I got into trouble. If I can, I'll get a extra chapter of this by tonight. I make no promises though. Tomorrow is Friday, meaning a HUGE update day. For all of my stories. So expect that. Please, can I have 6 reviews? It'll make me feel better...Please?**


	4. Sexy Strangers

****

The last chapter was too hardcore. I felt that it was, so from here on, it will be mild. I don't want to make readers uneasy while reading this. I want them to get a good laugh and I dose of excitement. I want to make all of my readers happy. So with that, the lemons will be detailed, but not to the point where they should be submitted to some porn company. Remember, that's just my opinon. Have fun reading!!

****

BPOV:

Around 8:00, Alice came back out, fully awake. I looked away from the TV and smiled up at her. "'Morning Alice," I greeted.

She looked down at her feet. "'Morning Bells. Hey, sorry if I snapped at you this morning. I never intended to do so...Sorry," she muttered. I laughed and got up to hug her.

"It's okay Alice. Really, it's alright. Besides, I should've checked what time it was on my way up. So there's really no trouble," I said. She smiled and hugged me back. She pulled away and got a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes.

"So...Was he any good?" she asked. I laughed.

"Actually, I ditched 'Tyler the Tylenol'. He literally put me to sleep with his stupid work stories. So I was walking back when some really hot guy picked me up. Naturally, we had sex, and then I left. And yes, he was extremely good." I grinned. Alice's mouth popped open and her eyebrows were raised.

"You're kidding?" she asked incredulously.

"Would I arrive at 5am in the morning, just to tell you that story?" I asked, irritated. Alice laughed and shook her head. Tears fell from her eyes and her face became a bit red.

"Wow, what a night...," she choked between laughter. I soon joined in with her. After a while, we both calmed down and we were able to calm our giggles.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go spend the rest of my vacation the way I want it. What about you?" I asked Alice. She pursed her lips.

"Wanna come shopping with me?" My eyes widened and I bolted down to my room, locking myself so she wasn't in reach of me. I heard her laugh outside and then close her door. I sighed. Maybe I could go out today. Just looking at the nice boutiques of New York, even though I wouldn't shop at all. It was still nice to look. I smiled as I made my way towards my closet.

It was nice outside today, something you don't really see in New York. There were some really nice shops down by Central Park, so I decided to walk there. The roads were a bit crowded, and I didn't want to get in the middle of that. I picked out a yellow lacy ruffle tube top, with white skinny jeans and yellow wedges. I grabbed my towel and head to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and then made my way back to my room. I put on the clothes and then proceeded to leave my hair in it's wavy manner and put on lipgloss, eyeliner and mascara. I quickly grabbed my purse, cellphone and keys and left. Alice was already gone shopping, something that I wasn't surprised of.

"Bye Bill!" I called to the doorman on my way out. The sun towered over the many buildings. I knew for a fact that once I got to Central Park, I could soak up as much sun as I wanted. I began walking and saw the sign for the park in a matter of minutes.

It seemed that a lot of people were enjoying the nice day like myself. Dogs were running everywhere and there were smiling faces. I smiled to the people who nodded my way and winked to the sleazy men that tried to catch my eye.

My favourite bookstore was around the curb, and I was eager to get a new book. I passed the road and ran into the store. Now, I know you can't really smell books, but I could. And they had a real nice smell. Kelly, a girl apart of the staff, smiled at me. I waved and made my way to her.

"Hey Kelly," I greeted. She put her book down and grinned. Kelly had long black hair with natural brown highlights. Her dark skin looked stunning against her blue eyes.

"Hiya Bells. So, fished out for any good men lately?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her. She giggled and leaned over the counter to get some of the juicy stories.

"I think yesterday was one of the most interesting nights I've ever had," I told her. She raised her eyes at me.

"Interesting, hm? What, did the guy reject you or something?" She laughed.

I shot her a glare. "No they didn't," I said. Her eyes bugged.

"You had a threesome?" she asked rather loudly. I whipped my head around and saw the many glares boring into me.

"No I did not! Now would you shut up before I make you?!" I whispered screamed at her. She pursed her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scream it out. So, did you?"

"No I didn't. It's like this. I picked up a rich doctor, but it turned out that he was a total bafoon. So I ditched him and went back home on foot. But then it began to rain, so I was standing out in the rain, all wet and cold. Then this really hot guy comes and picks me up. He takes me to his house and then we have a couple of drinks. One thing led to another, and you know the rest," I explained. Her jaw went slack.

"You call that interesting, but I call it scary. I mean, you're dating a moron, and then you get a really hot guy. Kinda like a gift from the Gods," she mused. I sighed. Only Kelly.

"Yes, because standing in the rain for 15 minutes deserves a real hot man." She shrugged.

"Any new releases?" I asked, changing the subject. She typed something into the computer and scrolled down.

"Yeah. We got new and better copies of Anne Rice. It also came with a bunch of collection boxes. Mmm...Oh! Here we go! The new book called 'As Simple As Snow' just came in. I remember telling you about it two weeks ago, and you asked me to tell you about it when it came in," she said. I nodded.

"'Kay, thanks Kelly."

"You're wel...Holy shit," she gasped. I quickly turned around from her sudden alarm.

"What?! Who's dying?!" I screeched. But I suddenly lost my train of thought once my eyes met a stunning pair of emerald green eyes. Holy shit was right. The guy was drop dead gorgeous. He had bronze sex hair, with a angular face that could make boxer models have a temper tantrum. His milky complexion went well with his face and chiseled chest. Oh! His chest!

He blinked and then suddenly walked away. I heard my name being called out several times, but I was too surprised to care. He was hot. No, sexy was the right word. He was downright sexy. And from there on, I made a pledge. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was going to have this sexy stranger.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I awoke with a stiff back. What the hell? I raised my head and immediately saw Emmett's foot jabbed into my hip. Memories rushed through me. I remember Kiew Lan's father almost killing me with his slipper, Emmett and us guys watching porn and eating the Chinese and then playing Monopoly because we were full-out bored.

I removed Emmett's leg and then quietly made my way to my bedroom. I had a day off from the hospital today, and I was going to make the most. It wasn't everyday that a money making doctor got days off. I jumped into the shower, washing my body and hair thoroughly and then quickly made my way out.

Once I reached my closet, I pulled out jeans and a wine coloured button-up with black slacks. I dressed and then towel dryed my hair. I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a mug of coffee.

"Hey man. What's for breakfast?" a groggy voice called. I turned around and saw Emmett rubbing his head while trying to pry his eyes open.

"Coffee. I'm leaving early today because I have a day off," I said. Emmett nodded and then pulled out a glass and orange juice.

I poured my coffee into my 'Ladies Man' mug and then grabbed my keys. "If you need me, which you all highly will, call me on my cell," I said. Emmett hummed in response. I shook my head and then left the apartment.

My silver Volvo was sitting in the garage from last night. I opened the door and then set my coffee in the cup holder. I turned on the car and then put the Debussy CD in. I buckled my seat belt and then pulled out of the garage.

Now, just to find something to do. I could look at women. Well, I did that every time I got a chance. Go book shopping? Yeah, maybe I'll do that. It has been a while since I've been able to enjoy a good book. I sped down to the fairly large book store, past Central Park.

I parked my car on the side on the sidewalk and then turned it off. My coffee was still a bit too hot, so by the time I came back, it should be cooled down. I grabbed my wallet and then stepped out of the car. It was nice out today, so that was a plus.

I casually strolled into the little bookshop. A screech erupted from the far side of me. It startled me, making me look in that direction. My breath hitched, just at the sight.

Now, I've seen some really sexy women and beautiful women. But this, _her_, she was like no other. She had shoulder length brown hair that just shined. Her curves just called out to me like sirens. I looked her over once and almost passed out from the looks of her legs. She looked better than any Victoria's Secret model. I should know, I look at their catalogues when I'm in need.

I swallowed the pooling saliva and blinked. I then turned and almost ran away. Just staring at her turned me on. I ran into a random section of book and began flipping through a magazine. But I was blinded because I kept visualising that woman over and over in my mind.

"Quite the porno addict I see," I heard beside me. I looked to my left and saw one of the clerks, smirking at me. She was pretty, but nothing compared to the angel I just saw.

"Er...What?" I asked, confused. The pretty girl pointed down to the magazine and I lurched back. Shit. It was porn magazine. Shit, shit, shit. I scratched my head and chewed the inside of my mouth. Way to go idiot, you just made a complete fool out of yourself.

I heard a beautiful giggled on the far end of the aisle. I looked and saw the same Goddess laughing at me. Though I didn't care. She was to beautiful not to stare at. She continued laughing and then walked away. I ran after her, but saw that she already left the store. Dammit!

I kicked the brick wall in frustration and began to beat it up. People were giving me looks but I was too pissed off. The minute I find the girl of my dreams, she's gone. I sighed and began walking back to my car. I'd search for that girl, if it'd be the last thing I did. I mean, New York wasn't that big, right? Wrong.

* * *

**Okay. So I have good news and bad news. Lets get on with the bad news first. **

**Bad news. My laptop died. Somebody got into my computer and deleted all of my Windows, leaving me with nothing. I can't even sign in because I have no programs. All of my stuff is deleted and I'm pissed off like hell. I'm using my dad's computer until my uncle fixes it, which will hopefully be this week. Other than that, I'm still pissed. **

**Okay, now the good news. DBSK's vid Mirotic just came out. For those who don't know who DBSK is, that's okay! You should still check em out because they are total hotties! Jae Joong is mine, btw. Yes, the video is very sexy! I mean, Jae is tied up by a wall. Can I call that erotic, or what? ;P **

**Please review, because I was having a bad week. I still am, but maybe some reviews will make me feel better. Pretty please? I'll see if I can get the next chapter of 1LOT by tonight, but if I can't then I'll get it tomorrow. No way in hell will I leave you all hanging with 1 update. Again, please review! Thanks for reading everybody! **

**--Skye**


	5. Crash And Burn Literally

**-Does happy dance- You all like me! You all really like me! I got such wonderful reviews from people and I am honestly amazed. I mean, I've only written 4 chapters and there's almost 30 reviews. I think that's a record for me.**

**Special shout out to TheGodsCanDance, for her fascinating reviews! I love all of them and thank you so much for your reviews. They mean a bunch! Thanks again!!**

**Mmm, I'll be updating a lot tonight so ya'll better check my stories out! I'M ON A ROLL PEOPLE! Lol, thanks again for the reviews!****

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

I was in a daze the whole way back home. I couldn't believe that somebody so beautiful and God like, didn't really gawk at me. Not that I wanted him to. Wait, yes I did! I wanted him to drool and leave a puddle of saliva just looking at me. But wow! He had abs. They were so evident through his shirt. And the shirt! He had good taste.

Who wouldn't want a hottie like that? I pursed my lips and walked back to my apartement in a sucky mood. I pressed my floor in the elevator and crossed my arms over my chest.

The elevator doors opened and I stomped all the way into my home. It was only 11:26 and I was already in a bad move. Sighing, I walked towards the couch and flopped down on it. I wondered where the hot man lived. Maybe here in this very building.

Not a chance. I know most of the people here and I've never heard of anybody new here. I pursed my lips. This is just bull. I actually have a day off from work, and I'm spending it here, in my home. How stupid is that? I jumped up and ran to get my car keys. Maybe driving would take my mind off on some things.

I walked down to the garage and saw my lovely Lexus SC. It's amazing that how many crashes it went through, there wasn't a single scratch on it. I jumped in and then sped out of the garage.

There wasn't much traffic at the moment so that was a plus. Maybe I'll go for some nice lunch at my favourite restaurant. I smiled and drove through traffic. I was now on the open road, so I turned up my radio and sang along with the song.

Shawty Fly, Shawty Tight  
Shoulda Stayed There All Night  
With You (You) With You  
I Missed Ya, Picked Ya  
Now Its Time I  
Get Back With You(You)Girl With You  
Oh Yeah  
We Used To Kick Up At The Park  
Now She's All Growwn Up  
Rockin Them Stilettos  
Jumpin Out That Mercedes Truck

It Was Kiesha  
It Was Sonya  
It Was Tonya  
It Was Monique  
It Was Nece  
It Was Keke  
Now That I See You At 23  
All I Can Say Is

Oooooooo,Ooooo  
Man I Don't Need No Hook For This hit  
Cuz Shawty Right There Is Ten, a Ten  
Shawty You a ten  
A ten  
Shawty You a ten  
A ten  
Shawty You a ten  
A Ten, Oh Yeah

I was so lost in my own world, that I didn't see the car that I just rammed into. I shrieked and pushed my now messy hair out of my eyes. I touched my face to feel if there were any cuts that hadn't brought on the pain yet. No, no cuts. I breathed deeply to calm myself.

I looked out towards the car that I hit. A silver Volvo. The back was pretty dead; all crumpled and ready to fall off. I gulped, hoping that no bitch fighting was about to occur if it were a woman.

Somebody stepped out and stomped towards me. My eyes widened because this person just so happened to be the sexy man in the bookstore. Two words for this, oh shit.

**EPOV:**

After beating myself up, I straightened my clothes and walked towards my car. Some people were eyeing me, but that was okay. I didn't mind. I opened my car and jumped in. I turned it on and took a mouthful of my coffee. Usually caffeine was supposed to make you all hyper like a over dosed druggie, but it calmed me somewhat. I sighed and then drove away.

There wasn't much traffic so it didn't stress me out much. I turned on some classical music and relaxed my seat. I had no clue as to where the hell I was going, but at this rate I honestly didn't care.

I sped up, now going at 82 kilometers per hour on the open road. A golf cart was in the middle of the road, leaving me immobile. I slowed to a stop near them and waited until they moved.

A Lexus was speeding down the road behind me and I'm not sure if they saw me. I looked into my rear mirrors and saw a flash of brown hair.

Then, a loud crunch was heard from behind, and my forehead hit the steering wheel with a force. Black spots appeared in my vision and there was a ringing at the back of my head. My neck felt tight, and I could hardly move it. A loud shriek was heard from behind, but I was still trying to help my pained neck.

Anger flared through me as I stepped out and stomped towards the car. Whoever the hell crashed into was going to get it. I rubbed my neck and knocked hard against the window. I took a look at my Volvo and almost punched the glass. The back was all shattered and I was going to have to replace it, no doubt.

I heard the window roll down and I saw that the lady that hit me was looking at her lap. "Eh, you! You know what you just did? You hit the back of my car and shattered all of it," I shouted. The lady mumbled something that sounded like, "such a rude ass." "Listen hunny, I don't care who you are, but we're both going to go to the hospital to see if we hurt ourselves, and then you're coming with me," I told her.

She nodded once and began playing with her fingers. "What's your name?" I asked suspiciously. She muttered something under her breath and played with her hair. "What?" I asked again.

"Quincie Johnson," she repeated.

"Well 'Quincie Johnson', here's my card so you know how to reach me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to a mechanic and see how much this repair is going to cost you." With that, I turned on my heel and went back to my car. I jumped in and then drove away. Damn this Quincie Johnson and her horrible driving.

**BPOV:**

Ugh, what a asshole! He didn't even ask me if I was alright or not. Alice was right, the beautiful men are always jerks. Well, unless they went through with this whole makeover, and before that they were super creepy but smart.

I peeked over to the Volvo and saw it driving away. Serves the prick right. I sighed and drove to the hospital quickly. I was in for it, and I was in for it bad.


	6. Car Accidents and Introductions?

**Wowzas, you liked it eh? This is the chappie that all comes down! Bella finds out who Edward really is and vice versa. I loved the reviews for the last chappie, so keep em coming people! The more you give the more I give. Heh, I really wanted to say that. Okay, so ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight. _I just like to toy around with them xD**

**So You're Saying You Got Into An Accident With Me Because You Wanted To Know Me?**

**BPOV:**

I drove slowly towards the hospital. I didn't need another accident again. God only knows if I'd survive out of that one. I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot. _Here goes, _I thought. I turned off my car and got out.

That damned silver Volvo was three spaces across from me. Shit. I ran into the hospital and up to the receptionist.

She twirled a blond lock around her manicured finger and popped her gum. Her tag read '_Tanya_'. She obviously didn't care as to what the hell I was doing, so I had to clear my throat a few good times. "You need something?" she asked when I had her attention.

"Need I remind you, that this is a hospital. Where injured people come. Of course I need something, " I said.

"You look fine to me."

"Regardless. What if I were coming here to meet a family member. Or better yet, a _husband?"_

"Look hun. Just tell me what you need, and then I'll send you there," she sneered. I rolled my eyes. It was always the self-conceited ones.

"She's with me. Henry allowed me to use his room Tanya," I heard. I whipped around and saw that it was the guy that I hit. I'd normally be happy to see him for the third time today, but I was scared shit less. I saw his jaw drop and his eyes widened. Oh, so he was getting an eyeful, eh?

I smirked. "Well hello to you too," I said in a seductive voice. He clamped his mouth shut, and then went back to the serious expression.

"Lets go," was all he said to me.

I pouted, but followed him.

He led me to an open room and slammed the door. I walked to the nearest chair and flopped into it. My ass felt nice.

"I saw you at the book store," he stated.

"Yeah, I saw you too," I said boldly. He turned around and stared.

"Who are you?" he asked me. I sighed and stood up.

"Well, my name is Bella Swan and I'm a secretary at Gucci. I got into an accident with you," I said. He glared.

"So you're saying that you got into an accident with me because you wanted to know me or something?" he asked. I smiled and walked over to him.

"That's correct." I leaned in, our lips almost touching. I could feel his breath fan my face and he jerked back abruptly. I glared at him. Nobody ever refused me.

"Well, I'm sorry Miss Swan, but I find that simply ridiculous," he said, face high. My jaw dropped as I scrutinized him. First he refuses me, then he calls my form of trying to pick somebody up 'ridiculous'. Anything more insulting I needed to know of?

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I walked back over to my purse and picked it up, heading for the door. He was suddenly there, blocking me. "Move aside, sir," I said between clenched teeth. He smiled a coy smile.

"I think not. You have some explaining to-"

"Edward, darling? Are you busy?" a voice came from behind the door. Edward? That's what is name was? Wow, kind of reminded me of my grandpa's name. But it was nice, in a way. Edward's face paled and he moved hastily to open the door.

"Kate! Beautiful, Kate! I missed you so much," he said kindly. Kate smiled a charming smile and pushed her light brown hair behind her ears. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Are you ready to go?" She looked at me one moment and her smile faltered. No doubt he wasn't going to get any tonight. I cackled at the thought of his loss inside of my mind. Good ridence to him. Serves the bastard right.

"Erm...Yes. Just one moment, alright?"

"But-"

"I love you." He closed the door and glared at me. I laughed aloud. "What are you laughing at?" he asked me.

"You're not getting any tonight. Too bad. Now move, I have errands to run." Face high, I pushed him aside and walked out of the door towards my car. To hell with Edward.

* * *

"Where were you? You didn't come back after you made that phone call!" Karma's a bitch. Lookey here! Tyler, annoying ass Tyler, found me walking to my car and suddenly began jabbering away. He pulled me to his car and then continued with that fucking chatter. I grumbled in my seat.

"Family emergency," I lied. He nodded and talked about his job. I perked up at something. "Tyler, darling, take me to church," I said. He stopped talking and looked at me. "Please?" I begged. He nodded slowly and kept quiet the whole way. This was going to be too easy.

* * *

"Here, kneel." I bent down and clasped my hands together and prayed. Tyler cleared his throat and clasped his hands together as well. "Darling, lets pray."

"Alright," he mumbled.

"Holy Mother, we kneel before you to make a vow of love. We will love each other no mater what hardships we face." I smiled and continued to pray. "Let his eyes go blind so he sees no other women. I will love him though he be blind. I fear he may speak sweetly to other women. Let him go dumb. I fear he may touch others. Severe his two arms, dear Mother. Break his two legs, Mother. So that he may stay by me forever." My voice lowered as I finished. "Allow this to come true, Amen!" I raised my hands up.

Tyler coughed uncomfortably. I looked to him and saw the shock and fear all over his face. I raised my arms up higher and began to sing an old hymn.

"_God is my sanctuary,  
Only one I can rely on,  
What hardships there may be."_

Tyler clasped his hands together and squinted his eyes in prayer. I grabbed his hand roughly. "Do you believe?" I yelled at him.

_"I have peace in me,  
Our soul so barren,  
Give us new life,  
Grant us rest in you, my Lord."_

I stood up and walked around, singing loudly.

Once I was finished, I walked over to Tyler and smiled to his. He jerked back and shook his head, terrified. I smiled sweetly. "Together now," I said before signing again.

_"God is my sanctuary..."_

**EPOV:**

As I drove home, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was so alluring and mischievous. And that turned me on. Big time. She wanted me, and I knew it. I wanted her, yet she didn't know that. Hmph. Yet.

* * *

**A side note, the church scene wasn't intended to be disrespectful. I am a very religious person and I didn't intend to disrespect Christ himself or God. **

**I apologize if Edward's POV was extremely short at the end. I didn't want to give too much away. Please review! Thanks for reading~**

**--Skyla who is in China :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: **I apologize if this fooled you as a chapter for whatever story you're reading. I'd just like to say, that I'm dropping out of the whole fanfiction business. I'm just not finding any interest in _Twilight_ anymore. I haven't been for a while, and it was just for the smut. But it's just gotten boring and it sort of consumes the time that I really want. Further more, I'm going to stop writing fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported me through my stories. It was greatly appreciated. All the alerts, faves and reviews were just amazing! And I will forever thank you to each one that took the time to do so. Well, I guess this is the end. Bye guys! And God bless :)

--Edward's Necrophiliac--


End file.
